


Fuck You Scotty.

by lavenderlotion



Series: Their Life Together [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accused rape, BAMF Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Ba - Freeform, Cannon Typical Violence, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Scott is dumb, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark!Stiles, age gap, fuck you scott, the SHERIFF KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Scott tells the Sheriff that his son is an abuse relationship with an older man. Turns out, that's not true at all.





	Fuck You Scotty.

When Stiles sees his dad sitting at the kitchen table, unopened bottle of whisky beside him he knows this is going to be bad. It is. Scott told John about Stiles and Chris, how Chris had manipulated him and raped him and took advantage of him. How Stiles was so brainwashed by the older man that he couldn’t see what the man was doing to him. 

Or at least that’s the information that John relays, before hugging his son as he starts crying. “It was  _ nothing _ like that!” Stiles says, hugging John tight, willing him to believe, “You have to believe me! We love each other, okay! Even ask Allison!” 

John tried to sooth his son and also tried to sort through his feelings. A man, not much younger than himself, is dating his son.  _ His son _ . Jesus, “Have him over for dinner soon, alright?”

Stiles looked up in shock, staring into his dad's eyes before hugging him again, even tighter this time, “Can Ally come?”

“Of course.” 

Stiles doesn’t let go for a really long time.

 

To say school had been tense was an understatement. He was practically fuming with anger and was having a really hard time controlling it. It had already been three days and he hadn’t actually been to school yet because just the thought of seeing Scott caused all the lights in his house to flickr. He had broken three light bulbs. 

So, seeing Scott at their cafeteria table sitting with the pack (minus Allison) made him see red. He was distinctly aware of the thunder sounded outside and quickly thought that weather manipulation was a new skill. He didn’t really care though. He stormed up to Scott, slamming his fist down on the table hard enough for it to echo around the whole room, effectively cutting off most of the noise.

“Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are?” He growled out, lips pulling back to show his teeth as he fought to control his magic. 

“Stiles, I’m worr-” Scott tried, but silenced when Stiles wrapped a hand around his throat, lifting him for his seated position and throwing him against a wall. 

“You told my  _ Dad _ I was  _ raped _ !” Stiles yelled, not even caring the scene he was making, “How  _ dare _ you do something like that!” 

“You  _ were _ !” Scott called back, pushing against the wall to stand. 

“I am a consenting adult in a consensual relationship in which we  _ both _ consent to being in!’ Stiles said, walking forward and shaving Scott back against the wall, “Did you hear the word consent enough fucking times!” 

“He’s manipulating you!” Scott tried again, only to stop when Stiles grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall once again.

“ _ Never say that again! _ ” Stiles seethed, eyes burning white for a second as he loomed over Scott who struggled to stand.

“He’s a fucking pedophile Stiles!” Scott nearly roared. He could feel the pack surrounding them, trying to block the view to the best of his ability. At the word pedophiels Stiles eyes flared white and he punched Scott in the jaw. His magic snapped when he did and the teen flew into the wall behind him and it  _ cracked _ . Scott whimpered, slipping down as he cradled his bleeding face.

“Don’t you  _ ever _ disrespect him like that again!” Stiles yelled, turning to see Allison pulling him back. His eyes flashed again as she slapped him.

“Calm down! We’re leaving  _ now _ !” 

Allison pulled him along, forced him out of the cafeteria all well texting someone. Stiles was still fuming with rage, his magic jumping under his skin and when he turns a corner he hears one of the lights burst above them. Allison sped up trying to get him outside. He was going to blow. He was going to fucking blow and he doesn’t know how to stop it, doesn't know if he can stop it. He wants Allison to get away, to be safe and out of the way of danger.

But then he stumbles into the parking lot and Chris is already there, waiting, and then he’s running up to Stiles and holding him. Stiles pushes him back and throws his arms straight up where a beam of pure white energy shoots into the sky, disappearing out of view. He lets everything out, and the white let slowly dims to nothings and his arms fall down. He’s not aware of anything other than Chris’ arms holding him up carrying him into a car.

 

He woke up in a hospital bed. He heard the beeping beside him, felt what he assumed was an iv in his arm. He groaned before he woke up, blinking against the hard light. He’s pretty someone is holding his hand so he squeezes. 

“I wanna sit up.” He whines, closing his eyes again when the moves so he’s in a seating position. 

“Baby?” Chris asked in a whisper. Stiles opens his eyes, staring at Chris who looks older than usual. His eyebrows are pressed close together and his lip are in a heavy frown. His wrinkles are deeper than usual. Stiles has never seen him so worried before.

“Hey babe.” Stiles breathes out, letting out a soft laugh when Chris deflates, the tension leaving his body, “What happened?”

“I- I don’t really know. But, you’re heart stopped and your skin was cold when we got here. I th-, I thought I was going to lose you.” Chris choked out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“Babe, I’m okay.” Stiles said softly, cupping Chris’ cheek in the palm of his hand, massaging his beard with his thumb. 

Chris leans forward, pressing his forehead to Stiles’ and breathing in, neither moving. They don’t move until the door opens and Chris straightens out, instead running a hand through Stiles hair as the boy smiles up at him. A man clears his throat loudly and Chris whips his head around finding himself staring at John Stilinski. Stiles father. The Sheriff. Who doesn’t know Chris is dating his son. Fuck. 

He goes to pull his hand away but stops at the whimper Stiles makes, letting the boy grab his hand and press a kiss to his knuckles, smiling at him. 

“Stiles.” John breathes out, rushing over after a moment and looking over his son, “What the hell happened?”

Stiles shrugs a little and says, “Honestly? I’m not so sure. You know how my magic is affected by emotions yeah? Well, I’ve never been so … angry before, never felt so completely betrayed,” Another shrug accompanied by a very fake smile, “My magic it … reacted? Like, I  _ had _ to let it out. I’ve never used so much energy before, so I think my body went into shock?”

“And what made you so mad, son?”

“Scott.” Stiles said, eyes flicking from his dad to his boyfriend. 

“What happened? You and Scott are like brothers.”

“Not anymore, sir.” Chris says softly, moving his hand back to Stiles hair who turns to nuzzle into the contact.

“Why would that be?” John says, narrowing his eyes at the man.

“Well, I’m dating Stiles, and when Scott found out he reacted negatively.” Chris explained, ducking his head at John’s glare.

“Oh I’m aware of how he reacted. Told me the night after it happened.” John sighed, sitting on of the chairs and grabbing his sons hand, “Told me some things I don’t think were true.”

“Definitely not fucking true.” Stiles mumbled, placing a kiss into his boyfriend's palm, “He’s a goddamn idiot”

“Stiles -”

“No okay! He can’t accept that I’m in a happy, committed,  _ consensual _ relationship with someone I love, and am incredibly happy! He lives in a world so fucking black and white it's  _ unbearable _ , and refuses to see anything else!”

“Chris,” Joh says, dismissing his son, “Are you sure you want to be dating my son?”

“More than anything, Sir.” Chris answeres without a beat, smiling down at Stiles.

“Well then good luck to you.”

Stiles flails in the bed, glaring at his father with betrayal before huffing. He feels his eyes droop, his fingers go numb and he barely manages to say ‘I’m going to pass out don’t worry’ before he passes out. 

His last coherent thought:  _ I can’t believe dad took Chris’ side! _

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY added more!! in my defense I didn't even know if I was going to lol!  
> thanks for reading!!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
